winthierfandomcom-20200213-history
Youtube Videos
Many players on Winthier have shown interest in releasing videos on YouTube. We would like viewers on YouTube to see our server as it might encourage them to join and play. Therefore, we are going to promote your videos and reward them with prizes as an additional incentive to release new content. The first step is the video page which is featured in the main menu of the website. How to post videos Several Youtubers already have their content that they posted in the video corner listed on that page. If you want your video to appear on that page, in addition to in-game rewards, all you have to do is make a video, upload it to YouTube and post it on this forum. * Upload your video to YouTube. You have to make an account to upload videos. * Go to your video and click "Share". Make sure that "Share with playlist" is not ticked. * Copy the youtu.be link in the text box via Ctrl-C. * Either make a new thread in the video corner subforum or reply to the Winthier Videos thread. * In the forum text editor, click the "YouTube" button and paste your youtu.be link into the input form. * This will result in a format tag that looks like this: youtubehttp://youtu.be/pNV9ugIxDE4[/youtube] It will display the video directly once your post is made. Guidelines Here are the guidelines you should keep in mind in order for your submission to make the list. Whether or not your video makes it on the list and you get the rewards is at the discretion of the administration of Winthier. * Your video must feature Winthier and Winthier only. * Present Winthier and its community in a positive light. * Respect all our server rules in your video, especially concerning griefing and language. * Make your video at least 2 minutes long, ideally no longer than 20 minutes. * Think of an interesting title that explains what happens in the video. * Have good pacing to keep it interesting. Remove inconsequential parts via editing. * Decent video quality ** Resolution at least 480p. ** Framerate at least 20 FPS most of the time. ** View distance 5 chunks or more. ** Either smooth lighting or fancy graphics, preferably both. * Decent audio quality * Audible voice levels and quality or pleasant background music * Music must not violate copyrights (free music can be found, e.g. at incompetech.com) * Include either the server IP (winthier.com) or a link to our frontpage (http://www.winthier.com) in the video description. * Your video must be public and listed on YouTube so anyone can find it. Perks For every awesome video that meets the guidelines, we will reward you with the following. Once again, which perks are given for your video is entirely at our discretion and will be decided on a case-by-case basis. * An entry on the videos page, including your player icon and link to your profile. * You can make the featured video if you display server features in the most entertaining fashion. External Links * The Winthier Videos page. * The Video Corner subforum. * The Winthier Videos thread. * Incompetech royalty free music. * Freesound royalty free music. * Game Programming Wiki list of pages with royalty free music. Category:General